Dimensions
by copycat15
Summary: Naruto characters find themselves pulled into in another world! How did they get there? How do they get back? Why are seemingly unrelated people disappearing? How will it be stopped? How will they be brought back? Contains Naruto, Rosario Vampire, Bleach. I do not own listed anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1 Enter

A boy had just witnessed his brother die for the second time. The only difference is that this time he realized the crimes he committed were for no reason. His brother had held no grudges, and had chosen to do what he had done. This time his denial of that ended. He had severely harmed his friends. They would never accept him again. Even one certain friend, his best friend, had given up to him. Slowly, as his sorrow overwhelmed him, he lost consciousness. As he fell, the ground under him collapsed.

When he woke up, he was in an unknown place surrounded by unknown people. Most of the people looked panicked and were muttering stuff.

"What's this boy doing in the middle of the street?" one woman said.

"He looks injured! We should call 911!" a man yelled.

"We should carry him to the hospital!" shouted a pink haired girl while she pushed her way through the crowd.

"There aren't any hospitals in walking distance, Moka." said a slightly younger looking girl with orange-red hair who was tailing be hind her. (Warning: I don't use Japanese honorifics in my writing.)

"Oh…" said the first girl, now revealed to be named Moka.

The boy then quickly got up and said "I'm fine. Look, I'm fine." To stop the people from worrying then pushed his way through the crowd.

When he walked away from the dumbfounded people, who are now splitting up to get away from the scene of the odd accident, the boy noticed something about his surroundings. Everything seemed way more modernized and more technologically advanced then any place he had ever seen. Looking around at this place made questions pop into the boy's head. How did I get here? How do I get home? Why am I here? Who or what brought me here. Was anyone else I know brought here? Whatever the circumstances the boy knew he would survive this and get back to where he needed to be and do the things he needed to do. The boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2 First Contact

**Sorry about the first chapter, currently nobody. I'm new here, as you can see and was just checking to see if I could even properly post the story. I also forgot to say that the first part of the first chapter starts precisely after page 2 of chapter 591 of Naruto as an alternate happening. Sorry if the chapters are small and the layout crappy but I'm 13 and going to grade 7 next year because I started school late. I'll try to make it so what I lose in quality points I make up in quantity points by posting as often as I can.**

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the younger of the two girls from earlier asking him something.

"Are you seriously going to walk away with all those injuries?" the girl whose hair is actually more orange than red yelled.

When Sasuke checked himself for injuries to see if the girl was exaggerating or not he not he noticed he was bleeding in many spots, in fact even more spots than before he lost consciousness.

"I'm fine." he said "The cuts look worst than they actually are."

As he was about to turn to walk away, he stopped himself to ask an important question. "Where is this place?"

"Tokyo." She answered in an aggravated tone.

"Where's Tokyo?" Sasuke asked.

"_It's in Japan!" _the girl loudly said in a hateful tone. 'What? Are you _stupid_?"

Just as Sasuke was about to hit the girl the older girl from earlier grabbed her and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry about my little sister Kokoa." The pink haired Moka said apologetically. "She's angry that I brought her on vacation with me."

"I feel bad that you're related to her." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"I hear that a lot." Moka replied in an equally serious tone. "What were you doing on the ground back there anyways?"

"I was somewhere else when I lost consciousness and was probably moved there."

"Who would do something like that?" Moka half questioned and half wondered out loud.

"Why do you care so much about that basmmmmfffggg!" Kokoa wasn't able to finish her sentence due to her sister covering her mouth.

"Do you live anywhere around here, or even anywhere in Japan?" Moka asked.

"No…" Sasuke answered.

"Do you have any way to get home?" she asked.

"No?" he answered.

"Well you can stay with us at our hotel until you find a way to get home." Moka said with a smile. "There are only two beds but Kokoa usually sleeps with me anyways."

"Hey! Why did you tell him that!" Kokoa yelled only to be ignored.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke said, wondering what her intentions are. "We haven't even properly introduced ourselves."

"Well my name is Moka Akashiya." she cheerfully said.

"Mine is Sasuke Uchiha." He responded in a much less enthusiastic tone.

"Okay!" She yelled suspiciously happily.

Before Sasuke could do anything, Moka was quickly dragging him away to the hotel with Kokoa complaining and chasing after her. What he didn't know was the reason behind Moka's behaviour. Moka had seen a frightening creature and wanted to get out of there but didn't want to leave Sasuke behind in fear that he might be attacked. What nobody knew was that the creature was following them.

**I have a few things to say. This will not be SasukexMoka. This is not only about Sasuke. Only a few more chapters will be about him. If you review, please don't go beyond constructive criticism if you give me a negative review, which I know you will. The first reviewer gets a giant digital brownie.**


End file.
